


Just Like Magic

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anyways this should be pretty short, F/F, Gryffindor!Adora, Hufflepuff!Bow, Hufflepuff!Scorpia, Ravenclaw!Entrapta, Slytherin!Catra, Slytherin!Glimmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: A Catradora Hogwarts Au





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so I was bored, here's another (short) au
> 
> I'll update pretty frequently, but we'll see how it goes

When Adora turned 11, she watched as a large grey owl swooped down from the sky and landed in her bedroom. She watched as it dropped a heavy white envelope on her bed, flying away afterwards. She carefully opened it. In pretty emerald script were the words 

_ Dear Miss Eternia, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _

“MOM!” She called. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her mother sat with her at the table, carefully explaining the Wizarding World. Her mother explained how, even though she hadn’t personally known Adora’s biological parents, she had known that they were magic. When Adora has been adopted, a woman with a British accent had explained to her that she would most likely have to go to Hogwarts for proper training. Though Adora was interested, she was mostly confused. Magic was real? And she had magic?

Adora eventually read the whole letter, and informed her mother about some place called Diagonal Alley, where they could get all of the stuff they need. Her mother contacted one of the witches she knew and a woman in a black pantsuit came to take her to Diagon Alley. The woman told Adora her name was Angella, and she was headmistress at Hogwarts. Angella had a daughter who was also going to Hogwarts, and was coming shopping with her. They walked through the shops, Adora entranced by the displays of magic everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll try and get year one up in a day or so
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


	2. Year One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I prewrote a ton of chapters, but we’ll see how fast I can update once I get through them. 
> 
> I am writing another fic at the same time, so hopefully this will be updated fairly regularly

The old hat on the stool looked like it didn’t have any magic. Of course, Adora wouldn’t know. She hadn’t grown up around magic. Her black robes felt uncomfortable on her body, and the black dress pants she wore underneath were brand new. Adora definitely wasn’t used to the nice quality of clothing, that’s for sure. She watched in silence while a few people went up went up went up. The hat called out a variety of different houses, although she didn’t really understand the train of thought that placed them there. The boy she had sat with on the train, Bow Arroe, was sorted into Hufflepuff. He joined a a table that had a badger on a yellow banner. All of the students there looked friendly enough, but he sat next to a girl who was most likely a second year. She had short, white hair and an undercut. After Bow, the girl Adora had sat with, Glimmer Briteo, walked up. The hat debated for a few minutes and placed the feisty girl in Slytherin. Glimmer walked over to a table that had an emerald green banner with a snake on it. Adora tuned out for 15 minutes until she heard the teacher call out.

“Eternia, Adora.” She walked up and sat on the stool. The teacher then plopped the hat on her head. She waited for the hat to call out a name.

Two options for you. Are you more ambitious or brave is the question? Do you value resourcefulness or loyalty? One or the other girl.

Adora just focused on magic. She didn’t really understand why traits would matter.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat cried. The teacher pulled the hat off Adora’s head and made her way over to a table that had a lion on the banner. She sat down and waited. As the minutes ticked by, Adora noticed a girl with messy brown hair. She wore a red beanie with cat ears, which was kind of strange, The girl was the only one who wore something with the school robe. She was standing ramrod straight as she waited for her name to be called.

“Weber, Catra” The teacher called. The girl, Catra, walked up to the stool and sat down. Only then did Adora see that Catra had different colored eyes, both equally pretty. The hat sat on Catra’s head for a few minutes before it yelled “Slytherin!” Catra walked over to the table where Glimmer had gone before and sat next to her. There weren’t many people left standing, but Adora still had to wait another 10 minutes before the food magically appeared on the table. Adora filled her plate with fried chicken and turned to the boy sitting next to her. 

“The names Sea Hawk.” He held his hand out and Adora shook it. 

“Your name is Sea Hawk?” She asked. A bored looking girl sitting across the table groaned. 

“His real names Sebastian, but he introduces himself as Sea Hawk for some reason. It’s really annoying.” She told Adora in a bored tone. 

“This is Mermista Salineas, my gorgeous lover.” Sea Hawk draped himself over the table and reached for Mermista’s hand. 

“No, I’m not. We’re just friends.” Mermista moved her hand away from him. Adora noticed a slight pink coloring Mermista’s cheeks. Was she embarrassed? For what?

Dinner went by quickly and the first years were allowed to leave first in order to get settled in. The prefects guided them through the halls and past the moving staircases. After giving them the password, the prefects explained rules for Gryffindor tower and walked off as the first years climbed their respective staircases. The magic part of the school was that you lived in a large room with five other girls and a joint bathroom. The opening door somehow sent them to the correct room. Adora grabbed Mermista’s hand and pulled her into one of the rooms. Adora saw her snowy owl, Swiftwind (she hadn’t named him) next to a large four poster bed. She threw off her robe and changed into a red t shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Then Adora climbed into bed and went to sleep. 

She woke up to the sound of muffled cursing. Mermista was trying to do her tie, but she wasn’t doing it correctly. She wore black dress pants, a buttoned white blouse, and her gryffindor tie. She also had pulled on a pair of blue converse and he hair was curled around her shoulders. Adora pulled off her covers and tried to pull her pants on quickly. She wanted to try to get to breakfast as quickly as possible. Based on how dinner was yesterday, she though breakfast was going to be amazing. 

Before heading down, Adora grabbed her red backpack and filled it with all of the things for her classes. It was much more practical than having to find her way around the castle and make it back to her room to grab things for each class. She pushed the portrait open and jumped through, moving quickly to the Great Hall. On her way there, she bumped into the girl with messy brown hair. Her tie was undone and her robes were unfastened. She still had her red beanie on, despite being in Slytherin. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Adora dropped to the floor and helped the girl pick up her supplies. 

“It’s okay. Just watch where you're going next time. I don’t wanna lose any points ‘cause my materials are dirty.” She smirked and tucked some stray whips of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m Adora by the way.” She stuck her hand out. 

“Catra.” The girl shook her hand and waved as she walked into the Great Hall. They went their separate ways, not knowing how close they would become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hope you enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


	3. Year Two

“LOOK OUT!” A rogue bludger flew towards Adora’s head. She fell down, narrowly avoiding being knocked out. She looked across the field to see a tall, muscular girl in Hufflepuff robes holding a beater stick. A short girl in Ravenclaw robes stood next to her, clutching a book and next to her was a familiar girl in Slytherin robes. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra was heading over and reached her hand out, clearly intent on helping Adora up. She reached up and grabbed the calloused hand. 

“What’re you doing out here?” She asked. 

“I wanted to practice for Quidditch tryouts and Scorpia said she would help me since she’s a beater for the Hufflepuff team.” Catra gestured to the white haired behind her.

“Oh? I’m trying out too. I wanna be a seeker. What about you?” 

“Seeker.”

“Even though, statistically, Catra would be better at chaser .” The shorter, purple haired girl spoke, looking up from her book. Adora now saw that instead of reading the book, the girl was writing something in it. 

“What are you doing out here?” The divination teacher, Professor Light Spinner, walked out. She wore a breathable handkerchief enchanted to stay on her face in addition to her blood red robes. 

“Nothing professor. We’re just-” Catra started explaining, but Light Spinner interrupted her. 

“Adora, I thought you knew better than to spend time with this hooligan.” She tutted and waited for a response. 

“Actually Professor, we’re training for Quidditch tryouts.” Adora protested, desperate to get Catra out of trouble. 

“Very well. Clear off the field before dinner.” Light Spinner walked away. 

“That was close.” Scorpia muttered as she went off to go pick up the brooms. 

“I-you-she-”Catra tried to form words as Adora looked at her in concern. 

“Thanks.” She finally settled on. She pulled her robe off and ran off to where she kept her side bag. After sliding it in, Catra came back over. 

“See you around, Adora.” She smirked and walked off, her distinctive beanie fading into the distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora sat in the library with Bow and Glimmer, going over the latest piece of work Bow’s dad, Professor George Arroe, had assigned them. The trio had a tendency to meet up whenever they had work assigned, and practically owned the table they sat at. 

“And in 1998, who was vanquished by Harry Potter? I don’t know, fucking Mildew Warts.” Glimmer sounded exasperated. Her mom had probably taught her this over the summer, since she knew what the curriculum was going to be. 

“Who’s Mildew Warts?” Adora asked. Though she was slowly getting better about learning the Wizarding World’s history, she got confused sometimes. 

“He’s not actually called Mildew Warts. I just got frustrated.” Glimmer mumbled as she wrote on her paper. 

“Yeah, the answer is actually Voldemort.” Bow wrote down a page number and a corresponding book. Though they had met on the train, Adora had not become close to Bow until after his Dad assigned him as her History tutor. The Hufflepuff boy was one of the kindest people she had ever met, and he had no problem making friends. Bow’s uniform was also always impeccably done. He claimed it was because he payed attention when his prefect was explaining it, but Adora and Glimmer thought it was because he charmed it. 

Adora met Glimmer when she first went to Diagon Alley, and since she was in Slytherin, they had a lot of classes together. Glimmer’s uniform wasn’t perfect, but that was because the petite girl didn’t want it to be. She never buttoned up her robe, and sometimes she didn’t even bother tying her tie. Once, Adora had asked Catra if she knew why. The girl had mentioned something about how Glimmer was rebelling against her mom, which made sense. Glimmer was one of the most rebellious people Adora knew. 

“Adora, I’ve got some potions work I need help on,” Bow spoke, flipping to the page of notes he had taken. Though potions was not her favorite class, it was definitely the one she was best at. 

“Which potion?” She asked, looking over the notes. A lot of it was theoretical stuff, which made sense considering the teacher. Professor Casta Spellar was one of the most eccentric people in school, and was Glimmer’s aunt. 

“That one. Casta said it wasn’t theoretical, so we should try making it. The only problem is, she only gave us the name and ingredients. We’re only second years! How does she even expect us to get it done?” Bow rambled as Adora flipped open her Potions notebook and began transcribing her notes on the potion into Bow’s. Now he would have step by step instructions to complete it. 

“Did you guys hear about the DADA lesson we’re supposed to be doing soon?” Perfuma flounced in, stopping at their table. The girl was an expert at herbology, and was practically the embodiment of pure sunshine. Her bleached blonde hair was down and she wore a flower crown with yellow daisies to go with her yellow Hufflepuff robes. She, like Glimmer, wore a skirt underneath them, but hers was much longer. 

“No? What is-” Adora began speaking when a brown cat slunk into the library. It made its way through the tables and hopped onto Adora’s lap. A note was loosely tied onto the cat. There was only one person at Hogwarts who used a cat to deliver messages instead of an owl. Adora unfurled the nite and watched as the brown cat ran off. 

_ Hey Adora, _

_ Race? One potential seeker against another? _

_ Meet me at the entrance to the Slytherin dorm and I’ll get us there _

_ -Catra _

Adora smiled and slid the note into her backpack. She whispered a rushed goodbye to her friends and ran to the Gryffindor tower to get her broom. She had had Entrapta charm it so it could fit into her pocket until she said the release word. She ran down the stairs and finally made it to the entrance. Catra was leaning against a wall, her robes gone. She instead wore the clothes that were meant to go underneath. Her black dress pants were tucked into her lace up black boots, and she had rolled up the long sleeves of her button up. 

“Hey Adora.” She smirked and pushed herself off the wall, walking over to Adora. She held her hand out, which was standard procedure for when the two snuck out for races. They did it quite a lot, and there were and equal amount of wins split between them. Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and the other girl closed her eyes and waved her wand. She was pretty powerful for a second year, and had practiced putting concealment spells on them. The two walked through the halls, hand in hand, being extremely quiet. They made their way out to the field, pulling the charmed brooms out of their pockets. Adora place her’s on the ground, muttering the trigger. A fully sized broom sat in front of her. She climbed onto it, waiting for Catra, who’s trigger was longer. Finally, a second broom popped up and Catra climbed onto it. 

“Race starts… NOW!” She shouted and shot off like a rocket. Adora quickly kicked off, urging her broom faster. They did laps around the goal posts, laughing as they came in for a landing. The stars shone brightly as the girls giggled and head in for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death 
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep watching


	4. Year Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter, but school just started today, so my stress levels are through the roof

“-and I was thinking that… Adora? Adora, are you listening?” Glimmer waved a hand in front of Adora’s face. She wasn’t focused on whatever her friend was saying. Instead, she was staring across the library at the girl with messy brown hair and stunning heterochromatic eyes. Adora watched Catra as the girl weaved throughout the shelves, clearly looking for something specific. 

“Can you give me a second?” Adora turned her attention back to her shorter friend, walking off to go help. 

“Hey Catra.” She smiled as the brunette jumped.

“Jesus Adora! What the fuck was that?” Adora laughed as the girl kept looking at the books. 

“Looking for something?”

“Just… you heard of animagis laws? Well, supposedly there’s a book on them here, and since I can’t go to Hogsmeade, I figured I would read up on them.” Catra kept looking as Adora tried to process all this information. 

“What do you care about animagus laws? And what, you’re not coming to Hogsmeade?” The blonde placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and turned her around. 

“I… I don’t, just thought animagi were cool. And couldn’t exactly get the orphanage caretaker to sign a magic field trip form.” 

“I know, I just thought, well, I thought maybe you would-”

“Forge it? Sneak out anyway? No, I can’t cost Slytherin any points. Glitter would kill me.” She smirked. 

“You know her name is Glimmer. And I can stay behind with you, help out with your search for the animagus laws book.” Catra sighed, clearly weighing her options. 

“C’mon, you know I can help. And Entrapta and Scorpia are going to Hogsmeade this weekend anyway.”

“Fine. Wait for the brown cat to slip into your room, and she’ll have instructions.” Catra stalked out of the library, leaving Adora to head back to her table. Glimmer raised an eyebrow as she sat down. 

“So… what was that all about?” She spoke quietly as she flipped through her history book. 

“I-uh… well, I’m not going to Hogsmeade with you and Bow tomorrow.” Adora focused on her Potions essay. What an interesting paper 

“WHAT?” Glimmer exclaimed. The librarian gave her a harsh look and she looked down. 

“Yeah, I told Catra I’d help her with… her project.” 

“You mean that thing she works on day and night. We share a room, I know about her project. All she does is look over papers from somewhere and write it down in a notebook. Do you know how many times she’s been caught by our head of house and we’ve lost points? TOO MANY- oh sorry.” Glimmer looked embarrassed to have been scolded again. 

“At least I’ll be occupying her from losing anymore Slytherin points.”

“You do know that one of the main traits of Slytherin is ambitious? Which means we want the best out of life.” 

“Yeah I know.” Adora focused back on her essay. Well, now she would have to kill time until later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora was about the go through the portrait hole when a brown cat slid in ahead of her. Catra’s messenger. She scooped the cat up and ran up to her dorm. Luckily Mermista was still in the common room, so Adora had the room all to herself. The cat sat on the bed, wait for Adora to pull its message off. She slid it off the string. 

_ Hey Adora, _

_ So… don’t freak out _

It was hastily scrawled on the paper, as if there had been another message first, but Catra had changed her mind. The brown cat tilted its head as Adora grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote on it. Then she attempted to give it to the cat, which is where everything went wrong. 

The cat leapt off her bed and began changing. It changed into a familiar girl with messy brown hair. Catra wore black sweatpants and a green tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. 

“You-wha-how-cat-uh-” Adora stumbled over her words as her friend stepped forward. 

“Yeah, so I figured this would be easier to explain in person.” Catra shrugged. 

“YOU'RE A FUCKING ANIMAGUS?” She yelled. The brunette’s eyes widened and she shoved her hands over Adora’s mouth, clearly trying to muffle anymore shouts. 

“I’ll explain everything, just please don’t yell. No one's supposed to know.” Adora nodded and Catra released her hand. 

“Okay, so yeah. I’m an animagus. An illegal one. I was born with it, and I was trying to figure out if not registering because I didn’t know about fucking magic until later.” 

“Catra? I’m glad you trusted me with this.” __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways hope you enjoyed
> 
> Please talk to me @bisexual-mess-death-ready-for-death
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


	5. Year Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it’s been a while since I’ve updated this...
> 
> I’ve had a bit of writers block, but I’ve been trying to break it by writing short stories instead of my main project
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoy this update

Adora carefully smoothed her robes down as she headed out to the quidditch pitch. She had finally made the team as seeker this year, since the old one had graduated. This was her first game against Slytherin, and she couldn’t have been more excited. She knew that Catra would be playing as well, though her friend would be playing as a chaser, instead of a seeker like the girl had wanted. The pair had become fairly inseparable after Catra told Adora about status as an illegal animagus. Though Bow and Glimmer had no clue as to why Adora chose to spend so much time with Catra, they still supported her. Adora spotted her two best friends standing in the Gryffindor section. She had lent them spare Gryffindor scarves this morning. She could also make out that Catra’s friends, Scorpia and Entrapta, were clustered together in the Slytherin section. 

Adora tugged on her robes and mounted her broom, zooming out onto the pitch. Mermista sent a salute her way from where she was flying near the hoops. Adora also noticed Catra flying on the opposite end of the pitch. The brunette’s untidy hair was pulled into a messy bun, an emerald greens elastic holding it in place. She was a bit distracted due to the fact that Catra had winked at her. It was lucky the match hadn’t started yet.

Adora clutched the handle of her broom as one of the professors made their way onto the field holding a whistle. She stopped her laps around the field and flew into the designated position for starting. The professor grinned at the players, finally lifting the whistle to their lips, and blew. The match started, sending everything into chaos. 

Adora immediately zoomed out of reach of the chasers and beaters. She scanned the field, looking for the snitch. However, when she glanced across the field, she noticed the Slytherin Seeker doing the same. Adora didn’t know the real name of the seeker, only that they went by Double Trouble and they were a metamorphmagus. Currently, they had paler skin and long pale white hair with a dancer’s body. Adora knew Double Trouble was one of the most dramatic people at school. She was pretty sure they were a 6th year. 

A fluttering of golden wings distracted her. Adora’s head snapped to a shimmer of gold flying by the Ravenclaw poster. 

The snitch. 

Adora carefully continued her lap around the field, trying not to make Double Trouble aware of the snitch. She approached the Ravenclaw stands, when suddenly a rush of silver and green zoomed in front of her. Double Trouble had spotted the snitch. Adora urged her broom faster, her robes flapping in the wind. The other seeker had their arm outstretched, but was luckily still out of reach of the snitch. Adora urged her broom faster still, and finally caught up with Double Trouble. It was either seeker’s game at this point. 

Except Adora did something stupid. 

Leaning forward ever so slightly, Adora felt her fingers wrap around the snitch. And then everything went wrong. 

She must have leaned too far, because suddenly she was falling. Adora kept her fingers tightly around the snitch as she felt the rush of wind as she fell down…

Down…

Down…

And suddenly there were warm arms wrapped around her body, mere feet from the ground. Adora tilted her head upwards to see who had saved her from crashing. 

Catra had a crazed look in her eyes as she slowly lowered Adora to the ground. The girl clambered off her broom and threw her arms around Adora. 

“Don’t do that again.” She murmured into Adora’s shoulder. The blonde returned the embrace, letting herself breathe. 

“ADORA!” She heard a shriek and suddenly Catra had let go. Instead, Glimmer and Bow were wrapping their arms around her. 

“I… uh, I’ll just go over there.” Catra spoke uncomfortably, slinking away. Adora tore her eyes away from her friend and finally looked at Bow and Glimmer. 

“What were you thinking?” Glimmer punched Adora’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t mean to fall.” She muttered. 

“Yeah, but leaning off your broom is always super risky. If Catra hadn’t caught you…” Bow cut himself off, looking like he didn’t want to think about it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Adora threw her head back against her pillow. She was stuck in the hospital wing after her ‘falling stunt’ as Professor Briteo had put it. Though the rest of the Gryffindor’s were celebrating their victory, Adora was stuck dealing with the hospital wing when there was nothing wrong. She had been left alone a few minutes ago, and was already bored out of her mind. A few people had come by with candy and books, probably to help entertain her while she was in the wing. 

Suddenly, she heard the sound of paws walking into the wing. A familiar brown cat strode in.

“Catra, what are you doing?” Adora hissed as she hopped on the bed. Catra the cat tilted her head, looking like she was smirking. 

“Come on, you know I can’t talk to you when you’re a cat.” Adora sighed. Suddenly, Catra was sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized green sweatshirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. Her hair was a frizzy mess around her shoulders. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra sighed, pulling the blonde into a hug again. 

“Catra, what’s wrong?” Catra had never been particularly into physical touch before, but now it seemed like she couldn’t stop touching her. 

“You almost died.” She muttered into Adora’s shoulder. 

“Hey hey, I’m okay,” Adora let out a smile, pulling back just to show how okay she was. “You saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I’ll update this again soon
> 
> If y’all also have been reading So This is College, I promise I’m working on a new chapter and as soon as it’s finished, I’ll get it up
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @bisexual-mess-ready-for-death


End file.
